A Reliable Babysitter
by Synren
Summary: Yosuke ends up with a baby as his Christmas Eve date.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own or made persona 4

Kanji looked over the calendar again. It's December 25: He already made plans to have a romantic evening with his lovely wife, Naoto, to a special place in Okina. This was possible as he saved money by selling the dolls he made and by doing part time work as a delivery man. However there's one problem, their bundle of joy, their baby, Aya as they still haven't found a baby sitter.

He looked over the baby girl sleeping inside the crib, blissfully unaware at how she cries in the middle of their making out and lovey dovey sessions. Kanji planted his hand on his face and sighed. It's been a while since he and Naoto can express their love in a-

Before Kanji could finish that sentence, his face burned red and he noticed that his nose is bleeding. He quickly grabbed a spare fabric and covered his nose with it. He can't let the dolls get stained! As he washed his face and hands, he thought of the options available. He tried asking Chie and Yukiko-senpai, but it turns out that the two couples are also busy, and are planning to stay over the Amagi Inn for Christmas.

Then he thought of Rise and Souji-senpai. The two are out of town right now as they spend Christmas Eve to somewhere "special" as Rise would tell him. The only options he can think of are Teddie and Yosuke-senpai. But there's no way in hell he'll let that dumb bear touch his baby and mess up in one way or another.

Now that he thinks about it, Yosuke-senpai already owns Junes and has been busy since then, barely having time to go out with the gang. But it's Christmas Eve, he wonders if Yosuke-senpai would still be busy by then and he doubted that Yosuke-senpai would've gotten a date judging by how packed he was. "Well…" he thought, "I guess it won't hurt to ask."

He flicked his cellphone open and looked for Naoto's number.

---

Yosuke looked over his schedule that day. He's been so busy that he almost forgot the word "fun." Turns out that all he has to do tonight is going over Junes' shift assignments. He stretched and heard a few pops and yawned. "Man, what date is it today?" he told himself as he looked over the schedule again. 

_December 25_

It took a while for it to sink in him when a horrible epiphany loomed inside him.

Pipipipipipi!

He jumped as his phone rang. His heart still racing, he flicked it open and saw Naoto's name.

"What could she want from me?" he thought. "There's no way she's going to ask me for a date right? She is married with Kanji-kun and all." He shook his head as incoherent rambling entered his head, he sounds like some desperate man willing to date anyone, guy or girl, married or not.

"Hey Naoto-kun, what's up?" Yosuke said in a cheery voice.

"Yosuke-senpai, I'd like to ask if you're not too busy, to meet us at the food court to talk about a serious matter." Naoto said bluntly, but a mild tinge of nervousness seems to be visible. "S-sure." Yosuke said as he scratched the tip of his nose, "It's not like I'm packed today or anything, it is Christmas after all." Shit, he sounded like a total wash-out.

"Thank you. We'll wait for you here." was all that Naoto said before she hanged up. Yosuke stared at his phone for a moment with pale shock. Nothing bad happened, right? It's been years since they took care of the murder case with the TV and personas and…

Yosuke shook his head and left as quickly as he could.

---

Yosuke looked at the couple with a pale face as he holds the baby girl whose name is Aya. He looked at the baby and to the couple again as they clapped their hands together, bowing down as they practically begged him to baby sit their only child.

"S-senpai, please, you're our only hope!" Kanji said as he blushed red and unable to face him. Yosuke turned his gaze to Naoto, who usually is calm and composed, stutter as she asks, "W-we have no one t-to turn to Yosuke-senpai!" 

"All right."

The two looked at him surprised. Heck, even he was surprised that he just said that. But what could he do? It's not like he has anything to do after he finished assigning people's shifts.

"R-really, senpai?" Kanji said as he stared at Yosuke, who just nodded as he said, "Just make sure you guys return before midnight."

---

And that's how he got into this predicament. He's now taking care of a baby girl who likes to wave the spoon around causing a huge mess and almost poked Yosuke in the eye.

"Stay still!" was all Yosuke could say as he wiped the mess off the baby's face. He's now wearing an apron because his first t-shirt was stained with orange-flavored baby food, which is going to be hard to wash off, he added.

"Nice going Hanamura, you ended up with a baby as your Christmas Eve date." He told himself as he finally _scrubbed_ the mess off from the baby's face who's now smiling at him devilishly with those cute dimples.

"Well, not that you look bad." He told the baby as he cleaned the table and getting the milk ready for the baby, I mean you got Naoto's look and all. He checked the milk to see if it was too hot "But man, you got your father's strength, it wasn't easy to clean you up, you know?" he handed the baby her milk bottle.

The baby took the bottle happily and sucked as she looked at Yosuke with the outmost glee. It seems that she took a liking to him, Yosuke scowled at the thought.

"You know, ever since I took over Junes, I barely had enough time to hang out with the group, you know?" He said as he sat in front of the baby looking serious. "I worked under Junes since I was highschool and now I'm managing it. It seemed like my entire life revolved around the damn place."

He scratched his head while looking annoyed and took a slice of apple pie. "Well at least we get free food. Sorta." He told the baby as he munches, "But between you and me..." He said looking around and whispered, "Last time, I hanged out with Mr. Perfect, Seta Souji."

The baby stopped sucking and looked at him. Yosuke's expression changed to dismay, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth! It's the first time I heard the guy wanting to hang out with another person that isn't a girl. You see, your godfather is Mr. Popular, he always get the ladies fawning all over him, he even has multiple girlfriends." He finished the slice and took another one. "Well, how should I say it? The night was awesome. We played, talked and even…"

Yosuke's face turned red and jumped a bit as he looked at the baby, who seems to be smiling at him. He planted his face to his palm as he realized what he was doing. He's telling an infant about his Christmas Eve with Souji. "H-hey, it's not like I'm gay or anything! Don't get the wrong idea. It's a one night stand, got it?"

He finished another one and took the glass filled with cookies and cream ice cream. He looked at the baby who is now sucking the milk bottle again, but still is looking at him. "Well, I guess you can say, I wish I had more time to hang around with him, you know?" He sighed, "Junes totally ruined my life. It's not like I'm incapable of getting a girl friend or anything but man I've been so busy, I completely forgot about Christmas. Sorry I couldn't give you a better gift and complaining at you instead. You're a nice friend. Hell, you're almost like Souji when it comes to listening."

There was silence for a moment and Yosuke looked over the shelf and something caught his attention and faced the baby with a smile, "We should watch some movies, how about Dora the Explorer or even Blues Clues? I'm pretty sure you got your mother's intellect and solving the puzzles will be a piece of cake."

---

Naoto and Kanji argued as they drive towards their home in panic. It's past midnight. As soon as Naoto turned the keys and opened the door, both ready to apologize, they were welcomed by the sight of Yosuke sleeping on the floor with the couch as his pillow and the baby resting on his stomach as the TV plays Blues Clues.


End file.
